


It's a Sad Thing....

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [11]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: In a dark room, a fate has been sealed for the heroine....





	It's a Sad Thing....

“....this brings us back to our main topic: the observational reports of the human representative of Rainbow Wing Academy,” a Honchkrow said, filing the papers together. “While she is sent as a goodwill ambassador, she seems to have display little intimacy with any the birds of the school.”

 

“How can you say that?” an Altaria asked. 

 

“For all we can know, she is not as affectionate as we thought,” a Swanna pointed out. 

 

“We have sent a friend of hers since childhood to this school, who clearly has intimate feelings of her. It was certain she would show some back to him, but it seems like that didn’t happen,” the Honchkrow replied, eyes hardening into a steeled resolve that travelled across the room. “We, the Staraptor Party, can not overlook this situation. These reports only confirm what we already know of human nature.”    
  


She nodded at the Braviary. “You may initiate the termination sequence.”

 

The Braviary nodded solemnly, before flying silently out of the room.

 

“Meeting adjourned,” the Honchkrow announced, before smiling. “Now who wants coffee?”

* * *

 

Ahhhh! The night is so peaceful, and the stars are so pretty! The breeze is wonderful too! What a go–  

 

Suddenly, I felt something flew into me, before something sharp on my throat. I tried to grab for something, but my arm suddenly felt heavy. What the hell is going on!? Am I being attacked by Fairy or Ghost types!? And why do I feel....so....tired.....

 

“Wha–”

 

“You don’t need to know,” someone responded. “It will all be over in a few moments.”

 

“AGH–”

 

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 

**_~~IT’S A SAD THING THAT HER ADVENTURES ENDED HERE!!!~~_ **

 

_ Items: Pokegear, Bendable Fighting Spear, Filled Quiver and Bow, Heartfelt Picture, Purple Diary _

**Author's Note:**

> Death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmSVws76Z2E
> 
> (This is a remix, not the original game's. I don't think this ever played in HB itself though.)
> 
> Kind of obvious, but this is what happens if Y doesn't date anyone.
> 
> You can ask me more stuff on my tumblr here: http://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com


End file.
